Too Young
by writingluverr82
Summary: '"Annabeth, this is not the normal stomach flu. It's been the last three mornings you've done this. You're as pale as a ghost, you're eating everything in sight yet you can't hold anything down, you've had outrageous mood swings-" '
1. Chapter 1

_Protect her, love her, kiss her, hug her, hold her, smile with her, laugh with her. But don't make her fall if you don't plan to catch her._

Percy's POV

"The Parthenon is the temple of the Greek Goddess Athena," Annabeth smiled. I couldn't help, but smile too. She always did this to me. She gave me a look that only I knew. Only did I know why she knew so much about Greek Mythology.

"That is correct, Annabeth." The teacher praised her and continued on. I wasn't paying much attention to the teacher. My eyes were locked on my beautiful girlfriend. She was too beautiful for words, her soft, blonde hair reached just below her breasts. Even just the idea of her breasts made my hormones go wild. I started undressing her in my mind, which probably wasn't the best idea considering I was in school. A thought came to my mind, I wanted her. Maybe she felt the same. I tapped her arm with my pencil. "Yes Percy?" She said slowly taking her eyes from the teacher and to me. I got lost in her smoky grey eyes and forgot what I wanted to ask her for a moment. "Umm...Can you come to my house after school? My parents are away and...and it's Friday." She bit her lip and smiled then nodded. I nodded back, pleased with myself. Hopefully she had the same thing as me in mind.

Annabeth's POV  
Percy was looking at me with goggling eyes. I knew what he had in mind, I'd had the same thing in mind for the last few weeks. But being the daughter of Athena, I'd contemplated the pros and cons. I loved Percy more than anything and I wanted to show him how much I loved him. Percy had interrupted my thoughts by asking me a question I'd been waiting to hear, "Umm...Can you come to my house after school? My parents are away and...and it's Friday." I was ecstatic. This was finally our chance to be alone. I bit my lip and nodded. I felt, with the expression I had on my face, that a nod was enough.

School couldn't go by fast enough. Percy was on my mind for the rest of the day. I knew my father wouldn't love the idea of me spending the night at Percy's so I said I was visiting camp. I hated the idea of lying to him, but I wanted Percy all to myself. Lying was the only way to get my way. I had finished packing clothes for the next two days and was on my way. Percy lived only ten minutes away from me, so waiting wasn't a problem. But the idea of everything was starting to hit me, I'm finally going to be alone with Percy for more than a night.

Percy's POV  
Everything was ready. Candles were lit, the lights were low and I had a slow CD on just in case. I had everything planned. I wanted everything to be perfect. Annabeth deserved nothing, but perfect. My heart stopped when I heard a knock on the door. I walked to the door and found Annabeth standing there smiling. She took my cheek in her hand and kissed me. I took her hand and led her in. "So, Seaweed Brain," She sighed, smiled and looked at me. "What do you have planned for us tonight?" She asked raising her eye brows. She dropped her things on the ground and stared at me. I held a finger out telling her to hold on. I turned the slow music on and held my hand out. She giggled and took my hand. I placed my hands on her waist while she placed hers around my neck. We started to dance to the beat of the song, slow and steady.  
"You know this is the cheesiest thing you've ever done." She smiled. "And the sweetest." She placed her head in the crook of my neck.  
"Well I'll take that as a thank you," I chuckled softly rubbing the small of her back. I heard her sigh. I was itching for her touch, I wanted to feel her touch against me.  
"I love you, Percy." She whispered against my skin as she kissed my neck. My hands moved farther down and the found their way in her Jean pockets. I felt her beautiful curves. It made me want her more. Her lips locked to mine, my tongue begged for entrance and she accepted. But our tongues fought for control Annabeth, of course, won. She moved her hands on my hips and began to move them up to the first button on my shirt. I unlatched our lips and she looked into my eyes while slowly unbuttoning my shirt. When she finished unbuttoning my shirt she slid it down my arms sending gentle kisses as she pushed it down. Her fingers moved softly over my chest in circles. My hands found their way to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. I found my pants getting tighter. She chuckle and wrapped and legs around my waist. I carried her to my bedroom, where I would spend my first night with Annabeth Chase.

Annabeths POV  
I remember pain and then pleasure when I woke up the next morning. Percy was so wonderful, so gentle and caring. He was worried that I was in pain. I realized he was still asleep-drooling and snoring-but absolutely breathtaking. I ran my fingers through his hair. He took one last snore and opened his eyes. I chuckled at continued running my fingers through his hair, "Good morning, Seaweed Brain."  
"Good morning, baby." He smiled and pushed a stray hair over my ear.  
"Thank you for last night," I whispered, pressing my forehead against his. He kissed me softly.  
"No, no, thank you," He chuckled. "The best part was falling asleep with my arms around you."  
"That was my favorite part, too." I chuckled. "Ugh. I need a shower." I heard Percy chuckle. I let out a groan when I started walking. Percy jumped up from the bed, "Are you alright?" I chuckled.  
"Percy, I'm fine. Just sore is all." I smiled. I made my way to the bathroom, took a shower and changed into jeans and oversized black V-neck. The aroma of bacon and eggs filled my nose. I tried walking to the kitchen, but just ended up waddling to the kitchen. I laughed when I saw the sight before me. Percy stood cooking an omelet in his boxers. His muscles flexed in his back as he reached for the salt. I stood leaning against the doorway enjoying the view. I cleared my throat and Percy turned and smiled at me. He ran up to me and spun me around.  
"How about some breakfast?" I nodded. Percy kissed my cheek then made me breakfast. We talked, laughed and ate. I was happy to find out nothing changed between the two of us since last night. I still loved Percy, maybe even more now. I was happy to see he looked at me the same way. I was nervous that he might look at me differently, but he still looked at me like he loved me and that was all that mattered to me.

_Three Weeks Later_  
Annabeth's POV  
Oh, no. This is the third time this week, my teacher is going to start thinking something's up. I'm leaning over the toilet throwing up my breakfast. For the past three mornings of Math I've had to run to the bathroom throwing up. One of my friends, Renee, had persuaded my teacher into letting Percy come in with me. Which made it easier, but since then even without the teacher's permission Percy would follow me into the bathroom. Today he had done the same thing. He was rubbing my back and holding my hair as I threw up. His touch calmed me, but it didn't stop me from throwing up. I had finally stopped and I layed my head on his shoulder. We sat side by side, hand in hand on the floor of a stall in the girl's bathroom. "Annabeth, this is not the normal stomach flu. It's been the last three mornings you've done this. You're as pale as a ghost, you're eating everything in sight yet you can't hold anything down, you've had outrageous mood swings-"  
"I have not!" I cut him off and he raised his eyebrows. I let him continue.  
"Annabeth, is there a possibility of you...of us...?" He trailed off, but looked at my stomach. I gasped and my hands flew to my stomach.  
"No," I whispered. I looked at Percy he had a worried look on his face. What was I going to do? I was still in High School. Even if I only had a few months left of it, I didn't have a stable job nor was I in college. I guess I made good money designing Olympus, but what would my father think. What would he do to Percy? The thought...oh.  
"Percy," I asked. Tears flooding my eyes. "Will you do something for me?"

**A/N: Okay so this is an older story, but it's been in my computer for so long that I wanted to share it! This **_**will **_**be another series. I promise to make the next one much, much better. (: R&R –demigodgirl1**


	2. Discontinued

**Discontinued.**

**Sorry, but I can't handle updating everything and I've lost all inspiration for this story so I've decided to not write it anymore. Sorry if anyone really loved the story.**


	3. Continuing

Hey everyone. I've decided to **continue **this story and maybe a few others. I'm starting school tomorrow, and may not have time to update all the time, but hopefully I will a couple times. I don't have the whole chapter finished, but I'm close to being done. So please stick around and hopefully you'll read it once I've posted it.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 2

"Percy," she asked. "Will you do something for me?"

"Annabeth," Percy could tell by the look in her eye what she wanted from him. We'll go after school, alright? We'll get everything sorted out." he kissed the top of her forehead, and patted her right side.

"Percy, what if I am?" she whispered, her voice shaking.

He pulled her closer and mumbled into her hair, "We will do whatever it takes to make things right."

"Nothing will ever make it right."

The day seemed to get slower as each minute passed. Annabeth watched the clock tick to the end of the day. She abruptly got up, and swung her bag over her shoulder. Her stomach was in knots, _was this the right thing? Was this what I wanted?_ Without looking at anyone in the hallway, not wanting someone to stop to talk and give her enough time to change her mind, she reached Percy's locker, and grabbed his arm as he closed the locker.

"Percy," she gasped. "Let's go."

"Annabeth," he had to jog to catch up with her. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

She ignored his questioned and continued her march through the school. The endless blur of her classmates, seemed to make the hallway spin, still she continued on. Once they reached Percy's car, she stopped, panting.

"Annabeth, this is crazy."

"I know. I don't want to believe that it's true. It couldn't be, could it?" she looked at him in desperation.

"I don't know. I mean, we were so careful."

"So careful." She repeated. "Something was just wrong with that stupid test. It was the first one I took, and the first ones are never right, right?" She hoped for some kind of assurance from Percy, but he knew that wasn't the case.

"Anna, I just don't know. I just don't. This could be anything you're going through right now. I'm not sure what to think about this whole ordeal." He threw his backpack in the backseat of his car and hopped in. "All I can think is that I want to know what's going on, so get in." Annabeth obeyed and sat in the passenger's seat. She never knew a car ride could feel so long.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Car Rides and Unbearable Instructions.**

"Percy," she asked. "Will you do something for me?"

"Annabeth," Percy could tell by the look in her eye what she wanted from him. We'll go after school, alright? We'll get everything sorted out." he kissed the top of her forehead, and patted her right side.

"Percy, what if I am?" she whispered, her voice shaking.

He pulled her closer and mumbled into her hair, "We will do whatever it takes to make things right."

"Nothing will ever make it right."

The day seemed to get slower as each minute passed. Annabeth watched the clock tick to the end of the day. She abruptly got up, and swung her bag over her shoulder. Her stomach was in knots, _was this the right thing? Was this what I wanted?_ Without looking at anyone in the hallway, not wanting someone to stop to talk and give her enough time to change her mind, she reached Percy's locker, and grabbed his arm as he closed the locker.

"Percy," she gasped. "Let's go."

"Annabeth," he had to jog to catch up with her. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

She ignored his questioned and continued her march through the school. The endless blur of her classmates, seemed to make the hallway spin, still she continued on. Once they reached Percy's car, she stopped, panting.

"Annabeth, this is crazy."

"I know. I don't want to believe that it's true. It couldn't be, could it?" she looked at him in desperation.

"I don't know. I mean, we were so careful."

"So careful." She repeated. "Something was just wrong with that stupid test. It was the first one I took, and the first ones are never right, right?" She hoped for some kind of assurance from Percy, but he knew that wasn't the case.

"Anna, I just don't know. I just don't. This could be anything you're going through right now. I'm not sure what to think about this whole ordeal." He threw his backpack in the backseat of his car and hopped in. "All I can think is that I want to know what's going on, so get in." Annabeth obeyed and sat in the passenger's seat. She never knew a car ride could feel so long.

"Percy," she whispered. "What if I really am…" she couldn't finish her thought, unable to comprehend the truth of their situation.

He grabbed her hand, "If you are, then we'll work through this together," he added.

She gave him a soft smile and sighed, her head falling back onto the headrest of the chair.

Suddenly, a thought came to her and she gasped sharply, "Percy, my mom's going to kill you."

The cool breeze coming from her open window cooled her warm skin; the wet rag on her forehead could only do so much. Never in her life had she ever felt so nauseated. The bucket next to her made her feel at least a little at ease knowing that she wouldn't have to run to the bathroom.

Her roommates tried to help as much as they could, but she shooed them all away not wanting to deal with their questions or them wanting to help her. She needed Percy, he was the only person she wanted and needed. It didn't matter to her that her family was half way across the country, Percy was who she wanted to see.

She heard a small knock on the door, "Who is it?" her voice cracked.

"It's me," Percy whispered. "I got it." He shook a bag.

"Come in, come in." she pushed herself up in the bed, crossing her legs.

Percy opened the door and sat on the side of her bed, he placed the bag on her lap.

Annabeth couldn't help but open the bag to find the instuctions.

"What are you doing?" Percy chuckled. "Just pee on the dang thing and get it over with."

"Percy," she scoffed. "If I need to do this, I need to do it right."

He smiled, as he watched her soft pink lips moved as she began reading the instructions. "It sounds easy enough," she pulled out the test turning it and spinning it.

"Anna," he sighed, kissing her forehead. "Just go take it. I'll still be here when you come out."

She nodded, walking to the bathroom and closing the door. Percy couldn't help but wonder if she really was pregnant. They're lives would change so much. Things would never be the same. Annabeth wouldn't be able to go to college to become an architect. He would become a Dad. _Me? A father? What if we didn't raise it right? What if our families weren't supportive? _His thoughts raced too fast for him to comprehend. The five minutes Annabeth was in that God-forsaken bathroom were the longest five minutes of his life.

"Percy, you need to come here."

Percy's heart sank, he knew what she wanted him to see. As he walked into the bathroom and opened the door one thought came to his mind: _I will never be the kind of father mine was._


End file.
